


Defying Gravity

by ohpleaselarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, But also, Fluff and Smut, Louis is a Tease, Louis-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Oops, Pregnant Louis, Shameless Smut, and pregnant, bc really what fic isn't louis centric, but none of the boys, no smut until ch two soz, okay read my shite fic, quit reading the tags and you wont be spoiled, theres some death, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaselarry/pseuds/ohpleaselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jayden left, it's just been Louis, pregnant, without his bonded mate, and fragile to any alpha without his mate there to protect him. Harry is supposed to be a beta, but fate has a funny way of working things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I have to try

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this is my first posted fic here on ao3, but I've got a few over on my tumblr which is ohpleaselarry if you wanna go check that out! hope you enjoy my shitty fic haha and thank you for reading. and yes the title is from Defying Gravity in Wicked, but the fic actually has nothing to do with Wicked????  
> aaaanyways, I hope you enjoy and give me loads of love for this piece of shite haha :*  
> I listened to Not About Angels by Birdy on repeat while writing this.

Louis never thought he would get this low in his life.

Just a month ago, Louis was happily bonded to Jayden, living in a nice little flat in the centre of London, already a year into marriage and hoping to last many more.

But a month ago Louis found out he was pregnant, and that same night, Jayden confessed to have been cheating on Louis, for many, _many_ months. He took off, then, probably still doesn't have a clue he left his mate behind pregnant.

It didn't really hit Louis until he looked in the mirror and noticed his bond mark was fading, and quickly. Jayden was trying to bond with somebody else.

Which, whatever. _Whatever._ Not like Louis cares. Nope. Not one bit. At least that's what he tries to tell himself as he pathetically cries in the shower.

But anyways, Louis never thought he would get as low as this. So low that he's begging for money. You see, Jayden is quite wealthy, took over his father's firm at a young age, so they've never had money problems. Louis' never had to work. But he's got a baby on the way now, and a flat to keep paying, and he doesn't have a job, dammit. and Jayden is gone, so if he doesn't get money soon, he will lose the flat and himself.

So he sits outside with his hat upside down on his lap, face ashamed and shielded from eyes with the hood of his sweatshirt. It's bloody hard to find a job in London quickly, but he tries, always keeping an eye out for 'Help Wanted' signs.

He doesn't start actually asking employee's until he wakes up to a letter from whoever owns the flat building, telling him he needs to pay or get out.

So he jumps into the first building he sees when he walks out of the flat, dressed in his best clothes, actually cared enough today to shower.

It's a quaint little bakery, the mood calm and happy, soft smiles on everyone's faces. Louis needs calm. He wouldn't mind working here. He makes his way to the counter, and comes face to face with a girl with pastel purple hair and bright blue eyes like his own, and her name tag reads "Perrie."

"Er-hi. I'm actually not here to buy anything. Do you have any openings? I'm desperate for a job." Louis says, and he knows she's an omega too, with the way she's soft spoken and her scent, but also the large bond mark adoring her neck. Louis pulls up his collar more over his own faded mark, ashamed.

"Yes, actually! You'll have to talk to Harry, though. He owns the place. Niall! Can you please take this boy to Harry? He wants a job." Perrie asks kindly, and a blonde headed beta comes rushing through the doors, grin wide, and his eyes settle on Louis.

"Hi, mate! Follow me!" he calls, pulling Louis behind the counter and through some doors. Louis just lets himself be pulled, wide eyed. He's never met someone so obnoxious before. The boy, Niall, talks the entire way about pastries and how much he loves to bake.

By the time they get to this 'Harry's office, Louis is biting his lip and a bit overwhelmed.

"Niall! You've got to calm down! You keep scaring everyone away!" a deep voice says, and Louis shudders at the voice, his stomach jumping.

The boy-man-in front of him is young, and very, _very_ attractive. He's got a head of wavy brown locks held down with a scarf thing, and bright green eyes that study Louis thoughtfully. He's got to be an alpha.

"What's your name?" Harry asks, eyes still piercing his own. Louis blushes and fidgets a bit as Niall leaves the room, leaving them alone.

"Louis Carlst-er-Tomlinson." he stops himself from saying Jayden's last name. They technically aren't together anymore, are they? Louis knows the divorce papers will be coming soon.

He quickly shakes himself from those thoughts. _Don't think about him don't think about him don't think about him._

Harry smiles and they share a brief handshake that leaves Louis' knees a bit weak. Harry is definitely an alpha. He just knows.

"Are you bonded?" Harry asks after writing Louis' name on a clipboard. Looks like they are having the interview right now.

"Uh-I-I won't be anymore by next month." Louis murmurs, and at Harry's puzzled face, he wordlessly pulls down his collar, so Harry can see his fading bite mark, closing his eyes in shame. Everyone knows that a faded bite mark means their alpha is trying to mate with someone else.

It's quiet for a few moments, and he can just barely hear Harry's intake of breath.

"Oh, Louis. I'm sorry." Harry says, and Louis just shrugs a bit, quickly blinking back pathetic tears, and instead puts on his best fake smile.

"It's whatever. Next question?"

Harry frowns, and stares at him for a bit, shoulders slumped, but eventually he bites his lip and continues to ask questions.

"Are there any medical problems that could cause problems in the future?" Harry asks, and Louis just sighs and looks away.

"Shit-I shouldn't-I just should leave, this was a stupid idea, I can't get a job like this-"

"Wow wow, Louis! Louis calm down!" Harry says, eyes wide as Louis stands up and starts to leave. Harry stands up and blocks his way from the door, frowning down at him.

"Louis, it was going great, what happened?" Harry murmurs, and Louis has to back up, can't stand being so close to an alpha after his left.

"You don't want a fat omega as your employee, I'll be throwing out tons of scents and-"

"Louis, calm down." Harry's voice gets low, alpha voice definitely coming in. Louis almost keens, closing his eyes and bowing his head in submission. Stupid alpha's.

"Now, what are you talking about?"

Louis fumbles with his fingers. "I'm pregnant. I found out the day he left. He doesn't know." Louis whispers, and something makes him look up, and finds Harry's eyes filled with sadness, brows furrowed.

"Well, we've got a great team, I think we can definitely protect you from any alphas trying to take you because of your scents. I mean, Jake is an unmated omega also! And he does counter most of the time!"

Louis' brows furrow. "But how do I know that _you_ won't do anything?" he whispers, hating having to ask that.

Harry tilts his head. "Why would I do something?"

"because you're an unmated alpha. I can smell it, Harry, there's no need to hide it." Louis says, huffing a small awkward laugh.

Harry frowns, shaking his head, waves bouncing atop his head. Louis bites his lip harshly. God, Harry is so damn attractive, sadly. Louis wonders if he should be thinking this only a month and a half after Jayden's left.

"I'm a beta, Louis. I've never had a rut-I've never-I'm a beta." Harry says, and Louis' eyes widen. There's no way this boy isn't an alpha. He just oozes out the characteristics. Maybe after being with Jayden for so long, Louis can't really tell anymore.

Why does Jayden come into every one of Louis' thoughts?

Louis just looks at his feet, a bit ashamed.

"Well anyways, your hired, that is if you want the job, anyways." Harry says, and Louis looks up, surprised.

Harry just gives him a soft smile and gently circles his long fingers around Louis' wrist, sending tingles up his arm.

"And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here, alright?"

-

Louis gets home and is determined. He rushes through the house, on some sort of cleaning spree fuled by the fact that he now has a job to get money to support him and this baby. He cleans all of the pizza boxes, drink cups, clothes, and other things that are strewn everywhere in the entire flat, all over the place, even scrubbing the stove that he never uses for good measure.

When everything is clean, he opens the bedroom door and doesn't give himself time to react, just starts to yank off the duvet, determined to wash the sheets. He's going to get Jayden completely out of his life. He doesn't need him anymore. He can get a job on his own. He can support himself just fine!

When the duvet is yanked, a whiff of Jayden's scent washes right over Louis.

His breath hitches, memories playing through Louis' mind a mile a minute. Meeting him in Uni, immediately being attracted to him, being in denial of that fact, their first kiss when Jayden got sick of Louis being in denial, their many dates, meeting each other's families, falling so deeply in love, waiting a year before making love for the first time, their wedding day, just the two of them and close family and friends, Jayden getting his father's firm when the man retired, Jayden working all the time, everyday from early to late at night, the two of them slowly drifting apart, when Jayden got home and they both happen to be drunk and fucked without a condom, Louis finding out he's pregnant, being so excited as they both love kids, Jayden coming home that nice with empty eyes and a frown, telling Louis that he fell out of love long ago, that he's been cheating on him with a women omega, that they already have a child who's just turned ten months, Louis sobbing pathetically and begging him not to leave while he packs up, Jayden wordlessly leaving, Louis crying for weeks straight every time he saw something of Jayden's, unable to sleep in their bed. Coming in today for the first time, finally ready to get over him, just to be brought right back to square one.

Louis hiccups over his tears, heart pounding harshly. He misses him so much. He loves him so much, dammit. He can't breathe, he can't breathe.

Louis collapses onto the bed, wraps himself up in Jayden's scent, cries unattractively, all snot and hiccups and sobs and tears.

_"Please, Jay, don't leave."_

_Jayden purses his lips and continues to pack his bags, barely even looking over to Louis._

_"Jayden, I love you, we can fix this, I know we can!" Louis sobs, and Jayden just shakes his head, snatching up his toothbrush and his shoes. He pauses over his Rolex watch that's sat on the bedside table. It's the one Louis got him for Christmas the first year they were dating. He eventually grabs it, letting out a breath. He comes to Louis, and gently runs his knuckles over Louis' cheeks, leaning in a pressing a soft kiss to Louis' lips, and Louis whimpers into his mouth, leaning up for more. They kiss for a bit, until eventually Jayden takes Louis hand and places the watch in his palm, other hand closing his fingers over the watch. Louis presses his forehead to Jayden's collarbone, gasping for air as he looks down at the watch in his hand._

_Jayden pulls away and gives him a tiny smile. "I'm sorry." he murmurs, and leaves Louis trying to remember how to breathe._

-

Louis works, making money. He has a large feeling that Harry is purposely paying him extra, but he won't be complaining about that anytime soon. He's just made two months pregnant, two months since Jayden left. He's healing. He's trying. He hasn't washed the sheets, but he's slowly throwing his things away. Slowly getting over him.

It helps that Harry is sweet as fuck. He lives in his flat, which is above the bakery, and the bakery is right down the road from Louis' flat building, so Harry will sometimes come wake him up with sweets and a happy smile, never mentioning the divorce papers that Louis hasn't signed yet that are sitting on the kitchen table. He also doesn't mention the it when Louis goes to make tea, and starts to cry when he pulls out Jayden's favourite mug by instinct. Dammit.

He calls his mum every other day, updating her on how he's doing. She's been through it twice, the brave soul. He loves her more than ever.

Louis will sometimes cry with how thankful he is for Harry, who is trying so hard to help him through this. Louis can't take it, sometimes.

"It'll get better, Lou." he'll say, hugging him, nose pressed to Louis' hair, big strong arms holding him tightly. Louis hasn't started to show except for a tiny little bump, but he loves it, runs his hands over his stomach when he feels like giving up, reminding himself why he's doing this. He's doing this for his baby. Sometimes him and Harry think of names when there's barely any costumers.

"Addy?" Harry asks, and Louis ponders it, pursing his lips, before shaking his head. Harry scratches it off the list.

"James?" Louis immediately shakes his head, cringing. Harry sighs and the sound of the pen scratching is heard. Louis just lets his feet swing from his spot atop the counter.

"There's only one more, and it's Shiloh. Which could work for a girl or a boy." Harry says, and Louis' eyes widen, and he looks over to Harry, who gives him a tilt of the head. Louis is feeling a bit emotional, eyes watering, hand lifting up to cover his mouth.

"That's the one?" Harry asks gently, smiling all big when Louis nods quickly, and Harry hugs him all tight, arms around his waist. Louis hugs him back and very pointedly does not think about the way he really likes the smell of Harry's shampoo.

 

Louis has a crush, and he's not very happy about it.

It's only been two months since Jayden up and left. Isn't it too early to be crushing already?

Plus, Harry is a _beta._ Not an alpha. Louis needs an alpha, doesn't he? Harry couldn't help him the way he needs without a knot.

So, to distract himself, Louis starts to prepare a nursery in what was the spare bedroom of their-Louis'-flat.

His mum gives him the bassinet she used with Louis, Lottie, and Fizzy, before she bought a double for twins, and it's a light yellow colour, so Louis paints the walls a pretty pastel green. He's made friends with Perrie's alpha, Zayn, who offers to help, painting "Shiloh" in large letters above the bassinet. Louis starts to buy tons of baby things with his left over money-Harry is definitely overpaying him.

Jayden's mum, Britton, gives Louis the main piece of the nursery, though. Louis cries for hours when she does.

It's a beautiful rocking chair, made with the nicest, smoothest wood, it's got gorgeous designs carved all in the wood, and it's got a silk ribbon tied around one of the arms. Britton tells him it's the rocking chair she rocked Jayden in for years, and Jayden used to sit in it when he got older and was sad sometimes. She tells him the silk ribbon used to be around Jayden's favourite teddy bear, but the bear was chewed up by the neighbors dog, and only the ribbon was left, so Jayden had tied it around the chair.

Louis sits in the chair for hours, then, just thumbing over his stomach and letting himself bathe in something that is important to his mother-in-law. Britton still hasn't called her son, saying he will let Jayden call her first, that she could never think her son would do something like he did.

And Louis' bond mark is almost gone, just the slight dent in his neck the only indication he once was happy. So to keep his mind from that, he sits in the rocking chair and talks to the fetus in his belly.

"Hey, Shiloh. You've only started to grow for two months, but I already love you so much. In seven months you're going to pop out and I will love you so much more, I already know. I'm sorry you will only have one parent, but I will take care of you the best I can. I don't care if you're a boy or a girl, gay or straight, or what religion you pick, I will support you through every-" Louis opens his eyes, and almost jumps out of his skin when he sees Harry leaning in the doorway with a soft smile on his face, dimples digging into his cheeks.

"You're going to be a wonderful father." Harry says, stepping into the nursery, looking around and thumbing at the baby books Louis has purchased.

"Harry! You have to stop appearing in my home! It's not normal!" Louis scolds, pouting and still trying to get his heart to slow down. It's not speeded up because he's got a crush on Harry, nope, not at all.

"Then put the spare key somewhere else! I told you I found it and you haven't tried to hide it somewhere else!" Harry exclaims, trying to hold back laughter. Louis rolls his eyes and looks around the nursery.

"What is missing from this room? I feel like it needs more." Louis says, pouting, trying to figure out what could possibly need to be added to this room. He's bought unisex clothes and decorated everything already. What is he going to do the rest of his pregnancy now if the nursery is already finished? Ah well.

Harry shrugs, looking around as well. His eyes are squinted like he's actually trying to find something, and Louis rolls his eyes fondly.

Louis watches Harry try to figure out what's missing, then suddenly Harry is snapping his fingers and jumping up, rushing out of the room and coming back a minute later with a picture frame in his hand. Louis is confused until Harry sets the picture on the white dresser on the left of the room. He steps away, and Louis sees that it's the picture from the hallway of Louis' family when they went on a holiday to Rio on a rare day they were able to.

It really does help, somehow. Makes the room look a lot more complete.

Louis _really_ needs to get his emotions in check, as he starts to cry. Harry just laughs and holds him like he always does

-

Louis has just hit two months and a week when he's stood at the bakery counter, and his stomach starts to give him searing pain.

"Ahh!" Louis screeches, startling the people waiting in line. Louis doesn't really pay attention to them as he folds in half, falling to the ground as his stomach feels as though it's being stabbed multiple times.

The pain is too much. Louis screams in pain, tears filling his eyes, muffled voices barely hitting his ears, as he blacks out right there.

 

When Louis wakes, he's in a hospital bed, and Harry is lying over the side of the bed, looking like death. His face is white as a sheet and his lips are chapped, hair matted.

"Wha-" Louis chokes, and Harry's head shoots up, wide eyes landing on Louis.

"Louis!" he exclaims, and the door opens, a man in a white coat coming in, and Louis is relieved to find hes an omega.

"Why am I here?" Louis whimpers, and Harry looks incredibly heartbroken, green eyes large and sad.

The doctor looks the same. He gives Louis a sad looks and pulls up a chair, leaning forward with a clipboard in his hand, and Louis wonders if it's unprofessional the way he grabs Louis' hand gently.

"Louis, I am so sorry. You've miscarried."

 

 


	2. kiss me goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jayden left, it's just been Louis, pregnant, without his bonded mate, and fragile to any alpha without his mate there to protect him. Harry is supposed to be a beta, but fate has a funny way of working things out.

Louis can't feel.

He's lost his baby. The unborn fetus that was only a fetus for a mere two months, but Louis loved it so much already. He can't feel. He can't breathe. He does not go into the nursery, only sits outside of the closed door for hours, scratching S's into the door until his fingers are bleeding. He's going insane.

It just adds onto the pain of Jayden cheating on him and running off. Just doubles that pain in a whole new way. Louis can't breathe. He can't breathe he can't breathe he can't-

"Lou."

Long slender fingers gently circle around his wrist, stopping the scratching he was doing at his stomach. He didn’t even realize he was doing it. He looks down and sees harsh red lines across his stomach, bleeding in a few places. Then he's being pulled up and away from Shiloh's door, into the kitchen and onto the counter. Louis blinks the haze away and stares blankly at Harry's concerned eyes.

"Why are you here?" Louis whispers, as Harry lifts his shirt and starts to clean up the bleeding spots. Louis can't feel it. He's numb.

Harry's mouth twists sadly, hair messily pulled back into a bun. He's obviously tired. Why does he waste his time on Louis?

"Because I care, Lou. I care about you. I’m going to be here until you are happy."

Louis doesn't really remember the rest of the day, just floats through nothing in a haze.

 

"C'mon, Louis. You haven't showered in days." Harry says after coming into the room early in the morning and finding Louis staring at the ceiling as he does every night. He hasn't slept in a week.

"Doesn't matter. Stop wasting your time on me." Louis murmurs, but lets Harry pull him from the bed that still smells like Jayden and into the bathroom, twisting the knobs on the large bathtub and sighing when Louis just stands, blankly staring into nothing.

Harry approaches him, gently thumbing over his cheek.

"Louis, please. Look at me." Harry whispers over the running water, and it takes a few minutes, but Louis' head floats up and his eyes meet his.

The moment their eyes meet, Louis starts to cry.

Harry gasps in surprise, only barely managing to catch the boy when his knees buckle as he starts to heavily sob. It's the first emotion the boy has shown since that day in the hospital a month ago. He's just been blankly staring and scratching at himself and the nursery door.

"It's so unfair, It's so unfair." Louis sobs, clinging onto Harry for his life. They both kneel to their knees, embracing each other tightly. Harry's own eyes start to feel wet. He hates to see him like this. He's grown quite fond of Louis in the past few months, despite everything that's happened, Harry wishes desperately he weren't a beta, but he's just got to accept he won't ever have Louis as his own.

"I know, love. I know it is. I wish I could take your pain away." Harry says, holding Louis as he cries and cries and cries.

They sit like that until Harry notices the water starting to get a little bit too high, and he pulls away to turn off the water, and lifts Louis to his feet. The boy looks so sad, eyes and face puffy, blue eyes brightened by the redness, chin wobbling, hair a mess. But, at the same time, he looks more alive then he has since the miscarriage. More colour in his cheeks, eyes looking around at things, instead of into thin air. Limbs moving more sure.

"C'mon. Lets get you clean and then I'll make you a meal and we can watch a movie, yeah?"

Louis nods, and Harry wonders if he should leave Louis alone to it, but then the boy starts to peel off his sweatpants and loose t shirt right there in front of Harry.

Harry's breath catches.

It's almost ridiculous how gorgeous Louis is. There are scratches all over his stomach, but he's still so beautiful. All smooth tan skin despite that he hasn't had any sun, thick thighs, glorious bum.

Louis lowers himself into the warm water and looks up at Harry with an innocent look, like he has no idea what he's doing to Harry.

"Can you wash my hair?" he asks, and Harry almost trips to get to it, wanting his hands in his silky hair right that moment.

Louis is beautiful. So, so beautiful. His eyes flutter as Harry massages his scalp, soft sighs escaping his mouth. God, Harry is so attracted to him. If they had met any other way, if Louis weren't in such a bad situation, Harry would probably already be hitched with him by now. If he were an alpha.

After very pointedly not staring at Louis get dressed in a new pair of comfy clothes, Harry leads him to the living room and sits him on the couch, turning on the tv and pressing a kiss to Louis' hair, before starting off to the kitchen to start making dinner for the two of them.

He's in the middle of stirring the sauce for spaghetti when Louis comes into the kitchen, all comfy looking and he looks so tired, like he might pass out right there. Harry knows Louis hasn't slept in at least a week. Harry smiles at him from his spot by the stove, and Louis approaches him, tugging on his arm gently until Harry is facing him, before fitting himself into Harry's arms in a large embrace. Harry holds him tight and sighs gently. Happily. He wants to hold Louis forever, maybe.

"Thank you for being here. I'd probably be dead right now if it weren't for you." Louis murmurs, and Harry can't resist kissing his temple and cheek from his spot.

"Don't say that. You're strong, and I know you could get through this alone. I just care about you so much that I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Louis pulls away, and for the best moment, the most breathless moment, he smiles. Just a small twitch of the corner of his lip upwards, but a smile. He takes Harry's breath away.

 

After they eat, Louis' eyes are getting droopy, so Harry stands up and tugs him to the bedroom, laying him on his bed and tucking him in, kissing his head, and then getting up to go to the couch as he has done since the hospital.

"H-Harry." Louis stutters from the bed, and Harry turns around, giving him a soft questioning look. Louis looks a bit nervous, face flushed and eyes not looking directly into his.

"Can, um, can you sleep in here? With me? It's hard to sleep alone, I've never-"

"Oh, Lou, of course. Why didn't you ask the first time you had trouble sleeping?" Harry asks, and Louis looks relieved when Harry gets into the bed, kicking off his jeans and leaving on his boxers for Louis' sake.

Louis looks nervous again, just laying across from him. Harry has seen him with his arms clutching a pillow while he tries to sleep, he knows what the boy needs.

"Want to be the big spoon?" Harry asks, and Louis' eyebrows raise in surprise, but he quickly nods, eyes lighting up a bit.

Harry smiles and rolls over so his back is to Louis, and the boy's thin arms wrap around his waist. He has to scoot down so his knees will line up with Harry's, so his head is between Harry's shoulder blades. It makes Harry grin, loving their size difference.

 

When Harry wakes, it's not because it's morning. He knows, because the clock says it's three a.m. He's woken, because Louis' dick is pressing into his bum, and the boy is making little whimpering noises. Harry can smell his slick, _jesus_. He's going to die.

Louis whimpers again and says a whispered, desperate "please."

Harry's hard as a rock, springing up at Louis' smell. He might be going-fuck.

Louis' in heat.

Harry rolls over, and Louis' still asleep, but he's sweaty and panting, a line between his eyebrows as he whines at the loss of pressure on his dick. He seems to be pushing back and forth to get friction on both sides. His scent is overwhelming. Harry has to leave before he does something. Jesus, he's not even an alpha and it's affecting him this much. Louis overwhelms everyone, probably.

"Lou, _fuck_ , Louis, wake up." Harry groans, voice deep. Louis wakes with a gasp, and his eyes are all pupil when they meet his.

"Harry, Harry, please. Need your knot, alpha." Louis gasps, throwing off the duvet and rolling over, pushing his bum into the air as an invitation, giving himself up fully for Harry, who is steadily losing control over himself.

"L-Louis, I'm a beta." he says, biting his lip harshly and backing up and off of the bed, jumping away and pressing himself against the wall, blindly slapping around for the doorknob.

He finds it, and tears his eyes away from Louis, holding his breath so he can't smell Louis' intoxicating scent, and starts to rush towards the door.

Suddenly, a high pitched animalistic whine echoes through the flat, and Harry stops dead in his tracks, heart climbing up his throat. It's the omega whine to call for their alpha. Harry doesn't even process he's moved until he's standing at the foot of Louis' bed and pulling him to him, yanking down his boxers and slipping two fingers into his slick wet heat. Louis' so wet that it drips from him, and Harry doesn't even know what he's doing, his limbs moving for him.

"Knot, knot, knot, alpha, _please_!" Louis moans, and Harry pulls his fingers out, doesn't even think before pulling off his own boxers and taking a hold of his dick, which, somehow seems bigger than the last time Harry's seen it, which is everyday. He's not trying to brag, nope, it literally seems bigger.

He doesn't have much time to ponder it, especially when Louis is whining and panting and gasping and open and wet and heat and-

_fuck_

Harry presses into him, Louis' slick providing more than enough prep, Louis' hole naturally stretching as it's supposed to during heat.

"O-oh-oh." Louis seems to be in some other world, toes curling, and fingers clenching the sheets tightly, mouthing at the pillow as he moans.

Harry starts to shallowly thrust, his tip pressing straight into Louis' prostate, like it was perfectly made to find it quickly. Harry bites his lip and thrusts faster, encouraged by the constant moans pouring from Louis' mouth.

Suddenly, he's tightening around Harry and coming all over the sheets below him. Harry knows it takes the edge off a bit, and also knows omega's can come multiple times during their heat.

"Need y'knot, please." Louis gasps, bucking his hips back to meet his thrusts. Harry tightens his fingers on Louis' hips, as he starts to feel a bit like he's going to explode, his cock seeming to _swell_ , almost.

"God, Lou, feel so good baby, o-oh fuck, I'm gonna explode I think." Harry groans, voice low low low.

Louis swivels his hips, seeming to brace himself.

"S'your knot. Give it t'me." Louis slurs, seemingly drunk on sex. Harry feels a bit smug. For some odd reason, he doesn't want to come like this, so he pulls out, ignoring Louis' desperate cry of loss, and flips him over with no problem, before bending him in half by the knees and pushing back into him, fucking him in fast short thrusts.

Louis makes these little whimper-y whiny moans at every thrust, body rocking with how hard Harry's fucking him. Harry loves him, probably. Probably a lot.

"C'mon, baby. Gonna come with me? I'm gonna fill you up so good, you won't be able to walk for fuckin' _days_."

Harry's dick damn well explodes, and he sees stars, loud animalistic groan filling the room as he comes for _years_ , probably. Suddenly, a fucking _knot_ is locking right onto Louis' prostate, as a shit ton of come fills him up.

Well, damn, Harry's an alpha, then.

Louis' own come is pooling on his belly, and he looks very content.

Harry leans over him, his cock shifting and making Louis whimper. There's still come leaking from Harry. He feels like it'll never stop.

"Fuck, I'm an alpha." he groans, and Louis lets out a sudden burst of laughter, and Harry's heart near pounds from his chest. Louis has seemed to forgotten all about what's happened, seems content to just lay there and take Harry's come. Harry kisses him unexpectedly, and it's only three-thirty AM. Things escalated quickly.

"My alpha." Louis murmurs, eyes drooping. Harry smiles dopily at him and kisses him again, kisses him until the boy's lips go slack and he falls asleep.

 

Since Harry's there to help, Louis' heat only lasts three days, and Louis is completely woozy the entire time, like he's so lost in his heat he can't even remember his own name. It makes Harry quite smug.

Finally, Harry is making tea the day after Louis' heat has ended, and Louis comes into the kitchen with a hesitant look on his face. He seems to be completely back to normal, eyes back to their normal blue and not darkened considerably.

Harry turns and smiles gently at him, takes a few steps forward and presses a soft kiss  to his lips, and all the hesitance drains from Louis' face, a smile breaking out.

"Thought you might run off, just here to help me through that."

Harry frowns, setting down the mugs and gathering Louis in his arms, kissing him deeply, fingers tangling through his soft hair, other hand running up his back.

"No, I think I love you, actually. Probably have since you came walking into the bakery that day."

Louis grins shyly, hugging him.

"You make me forget." Louis whispers back. It's not a "I love you too" but it's more, much better, probably.

Harry holds him tight, determined to not let him go. He drops a kiss to Louis' hair, and is probably about to say something cavity-enducing, when he remembers.

"Shit, Lou. We forgot a condom!"

 

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably be writing a sequel ....;)


End file.
